In All Honesty
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: [NejiTenTen] Oneshot. Cute. or at least I think so. Rated T for some kissin'.


**Title:** In All Honesty

**Pairing:** NejixTenTen

**Rating: **K+ There's just some kisses :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO or any of the NARUTO characters... (hehe... I wish)

**Distribution: **Be my guest! Just ask me & credit me!

**Feedback:** Please do!

**A/N:** This is a really short NejixTenTen oneshot. :) Enjoy my pretties!

**NxT**

So far, the day was sucky. It was cloudy. The training grounds were empty, and all anyone could hear was a weird conversation coming from three female ninjas.

"Hmm," Ino inquired, glancing thoughtfully at Sakura. "How can I say this nicely? Hey Forehead, help me out."

"My pleasure, Ino-pig," came the reply. "TenTen, try this: Talk to him."

"What? Talk to Neji? Are you serious? Do you know how hard that is? He's.. I don't know. He's so.." She was at a loss of words.

"Scary?" Ino put in, shrugging her shoulders suggestively.

"No! Not scary.. He's so honest and.."

"And?" Hinata asked quietly. "Serious?"

"Yes!" TenTen nodded at her friend gratefully. "That's it. Serious. He'd look at me like I was crazy."

"No he wouldn't," Sakura said, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah, just because Sasuke looks at Sakura like that when she says she likes him doesn't mean that Neji would look at you like that. You have a nice forehead, not too wide–"

Ino was cut off, having received an elbow to the gut, "For your information Piggy, Sasuke cares about me."

"That's why he left, eh?"

Sakura stared at her.

"Guys, guys," TenTen said, trying to calm them down. "Please. Ino, that was a cheap shot. Anyway," she continued, pretending to be unaware of her friend's glares, "I can't do it. I'm.. I can't just walk up to Neji like, 'Hey, I like you.'"

"Sure you can!" It was TenTen's turn to stare.

"She's right," Hinata murmured quietly after Sakura's statement. The three girls turned to stare at her and Sakura asked incredulously,

"I am?"

"Yes," The Hyuga heiress went on quietly. "He likes you, TenTen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I heard him."

"Heard him what?"

"Say your name in his sleep."

TenTen gaped at her. "Neji talks in his sleep?"

"Sometimes..."

Ino looked thoughtful, "What were you doing in his room?"

"He sleeps with the door open some nights. I walked by–"

"At like two in the morning?" Sakura asked, ignoring Hinata blushing furiously, "Neji's like a perfect little solider. Goes to bed real late and gets up real early. He's always at the training grounds at like 5:30am when I go for my run." The three girls stared at Sakura.

"Well, I was–" Hinata began trying to defend her actions.

"You go for a run?" Ino interrupted, shaking her head disbelievingly at Sakura.

"Yes I do–"

"Girls, girls, please." TenTen was trying to calm them down again when she suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong with TenTen?"

"Neji-san's coming this way," Hinata replied quietly, not even looking behind her for her cousin.

"Ahh... TenTen, this is your chance to make your move!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I am not–"

"HEY NEJI!" Ino shouted, waving him over. He narrowed his eyes at her but walked over to them anyway and stood in-between Hinata and TenTen. The latter blushed.

"Hello, Hinata-sama," Neji greeted stiffly, watching her with mild interest.

"H-Hello, Neji-san," Hinata replied, blushing again and looking off into the distance. She could see Ichiraku's where a big orange blob sat...

"Look, TenTen needs to talk to you and we need to go to Ichiraku's, right Forehead?"

"Shut up Ino-pig, and yes we do. Come on, Hinata."

They walked off, Ino and Sakura still arguing and Hinata just blushing for no reason.

Neji turned to TenTen. "You need to speak with me?" His pupil-less lavender eyes bore into hers.

"Uhm, well,...in all honesty..." TenTen was stuck.

_Ah! And I call those girls my friends? They threw me under the bus! Left me to suffer and die in the most awkward situation ever! I could lie and say I have to go... but then I'd have to think up a good excuse. Oh! What if I say I left my toaster on? Eh, no good, he probably knows I don't have a toaster. Well, they'll be sorry when they wake up pinned to their beds with kunai... or, I could shred all of their clothes with shuriken and then they'll have to go around naked... hmm..._

She looked around, there was no one she could call over to distract him. They were completely alone in the training area. TenTen did the only thing she could do, which happened to be really rash.

She kissed him.

Seconds seemed like hours, and he finally began to kiss her back, getting over the shock. Before she realized it, she was up against a nearby tree, Neji's lips still on hers...

_Well, Hinata was right... THANK KAMI. If she hadn't been I would never have been able to look at Neji again..._

When he pulled away, she tried to work her swollen lips.

Nothing happened.

"You were saying?" He asked casually.

"Was I? I was talking?"

He smirked at her.

And then he kissed her again.

The clouds began to clear and the sun began to shine through. Today was turning out to be a wonderful day, just perfect.

**NxT**

**So, yeah. I fixed a few things and added a few things.. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it!**

**you.broke.a.promise**


End file.
